


Make It up to Me

by baeszler (riottkick), domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: kinktober [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/baeszler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: You've been a brat, and you want to make it up to Steve.Prompt was Deep-Throating





	Make It up to Me

Steve watched as you got on your knees, hunger in his eyes as he walked towards you. "Are you ready to be a good girl and make it up to me?" he asked in a whisper as if someone where to catch the two of you.

"Yes, sir." you said, opening your mouth as he pushed two of his fingers in. 

"Good girl, because Natasha had me look after you while she's on her mission. Wouldn't want her to have to punish you, isn't that right, slut?" he asked, removing his fingers, and wiping them on your cheek. When you shook your head, he continued. "Gave you five whole orgasms, then came without permission on the sixth." he tsked, shaking his head as he unzipped his pants.

"I know if Natasha was here, would you do that?" Steve asked, pulling his pants and briefs down to his ankles. Fisting his cock as he waited for the answer to his question. When you didn't answer, slapped you in the face with his cock. "Answer, love."

"No, Sir…" You said, opening your mouth to let him in.

"No, you wouldn't, but you're a brat with just me, aren't you? 

You moaned around his cock in agreement, slowly taking him deeper. He was patient, watching you slowly get used to his cock. (When Steve was joining both Natasha and you, it was usually Natasha and Steve fucking while all you did was watch, or sometimes you were fucked by him while she watched.) So he never rushed you with sucking him off, and was always a gentle dom with his movements.

"Look up at me with those pretty eyes of yours," he moaned as you took him deeper into your mouth. "Good girl." 

Eyes watering as you relaxed your throat, he pushed in deeper as he maintained eye contact with you. He didn't want to miss the tears that would fall down your cheeks once he started his movements. He held onto the back of your head, Steve thrusted deeper down your throat, "Fuck, doin' so well for me, baby." he praised. You were trying your best to breathe out of your nose as he fucked your face harder. You knew your makeup was all over your face, as well as spit. But you didn't care, knowing he'd send Natasha pictures once he's came down your throat. (She had a thing for your makeup being ruined after being face fucked). 

"Gonna come, you ready?" He gasped, pushing you down onto his cock further than you've ever taken him. Choking, you pulled back a little before he fucked your throat. Hard and fast, the both of you knew you could take it. 

You gagged around his cock once more before he came down your throat, swallowing it all. He pulled away from you, rubbing the pad of his thumb against your cheek to wipe what was left on your chin. You took his thumb into your mouth, making sure you got every last drop.

"You are a good girl after all, hm." he smiled, leaning down to kiss you. Walking away from you, Steve grabbed his phone. "Smile." he said, and you did as you were told. Taking a few pictures to send to Natasha, you knew she was going to call you the moment she gets any free time.


End file.
